


Cupcake Emergency

by CustardCreamies



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: AU, Cupcakes, First Meetings, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8618854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Based on the prompt: Character A and character B both had a shitty day and night. They meet at cupcake emergency at 3am.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kimmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/gifts).



> So this prompt came from Facebook and I was asked to do it so this is for Kimmy!

 To say Harry Hart had had a rather emotional day was an understatement.

The mission Harry had been just moments away from completing had gone disastrously wrong and had led to the death of an innocent woman.

Harry kept replaying the moment over and over again in his head of when she was killed, killed because he had failed to notice one important detail.

It was now 3am in the morning and sleep was not forthcoming. Harry tossed and turned in his bed but still he couldn't switch off. Every time he closed his eyes he just kept seeing frightened deep blue eyes, and blood.  

With a groan, he finally gave up on his fruitless quest for sleep and pulled the blankets off of himself. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and gazed down at the floor.

The house was silent and empty with dark shadows pooling near the door. The house had been this silent for a while and usually Harry ignored the deafness of it all, but tonight the empty silent house was bad for his thoughts.

With a sigh he got up from his bed and retrieved his shirt hanging off of a chair near the door (a glimpse of his state of mind at that moment, he never usually left clothes lying around) and got dressed before leaving his bedroom and walking out onto the landing.

Harry didn't bother turning the lights on as he walked down the stairs, keeping a hand on the wall as leverage.

Once he got downstairs he grabbed his coat from the coat rack and opened his front door.

Locking the door behind him, Harry walked out into the cold November night. Hoping the fresh air would clear his head.

* * *

It wasn't long before Harry found himself walking down the local high street, at this time of night it was mostly silent and empty with only a few people walking out of McDonalds like half dead zombies.

Harry didn't know why he chose this particular street to walk down, it was as if he was drawn to this particular area of London and he didn't know why.

He got his answer soon enough though when he walked past the new cupcake place that had arrived on the high street a while ago. It was quite a popular place. It was bright pink in colour and had a huge sign in colourful writing proudly displaying the words _"Cupcake emergency"_

It boasted that it was the only bakery around that stayed open for 24 hours a day for whenever you needed a cupcake. Harry had scoffed when he had heard about it, why would anyone want a cupcake at this time of night?

His question was answered as he walked past the store and saw a young man standing outside, waiting for his order to arrive.

The young man had blonde hair and was quite tall, and he was holding a young girl in his arms.

The young man was quietly singing to the young girl as they waited out in the cold for their order. Harry noted that he was only wearing a hoddie whilst the young girl was wrapped up warmly in his arms. The young man was swaying the little girl gently as he sang the words to the song.

"Cause you're a sky, you're a sky full of stars, I'm gonna give you my- Oh! Sorry! Were you waiting to be served?"

 Harry blinked out of his trace at the young man's words and turned to look at him. The young man was smiling warmly and nodding to the counter "I've got my order, it's your turn"

 Harry looked at the little mini ATM where you could order the cupcakes and shook his head "I don't want a cupcake"

 "Well then, why were you standing here then?" asked the young man, his green eyes cautious.

 "I was taking a stroll, needed some air" Harry explained.

 "And then you just stood here to watch me?" the man asks, raising his eyebrow questioningly. He gently shifted the girl he was holding in his arms and handed her the cupcake, which she took eagerly.

"Isn't it a little late to decide to go out for cupcakes?" Harry asks, swinging the question away.

 The man scoffs "when you've had a night like I've had bruv, you'd want to have something nice"

 It's then that Harry notes the deep bruising on the man's jaw and the way he holds the young girl protectively against his side "are you running away from anyone?"

 The man stiffens and stands a little taller "what's it got to do with you?"

 "Nothing" Harry declares "I just think it's an awfully cold night to be wandering the streets with a child, isn't it?"

 "I'll take her to me mates, it's only round the corner" The man replies.

 "I can offer you a place to stay" Harry offers "It's not far from here and I can assure you that you'll be safe. I don't wish to see you out on the streets, not if I can help it"

 "Why should I trust you?" the man asks, stepping a little closer and in the lamplight something glitters off of the man's chest, Harry looks at it for a second and his blood goes cold.

 There's a medal on a chain around the man's neck.

 A medal in the shape of a sideways K.

 In a flash, Harry see's a young boy picking up a snowglobe and shaking it to see the snow float around.

 He knows this man.

 "Because I knew your father" Harry answers, in almost a whisper.

 The man freezes and looks him up and down "no...you can't be"

 "I am" Harry replies.

 "You were the one who was with my dad when he died?" the man asks, eyes wide. He takes a step back in shock.

 Harry nods.

 "I...I...." the man pauses, looks at his sister who is contently eating and watching the conversation go back and forth and sighs "why should I believe you're telling the truth?"

 "Because I gave you that medal" Harry replies "and I know the code attached to it"

 "What is it then?" The man asks.

 "Manners, Maketh, Man" Harry responds.

 The young man pauses for a second before saying "okay fine, suppose I come with you, will you tell me about my father?"

 "Of course" Harry answers.

 The young man nods and seems to make up his mind, he holds out his hand "Eggsy Unwin"

"Harry Hart" Harry replies, taking the offered hand in his.

 Eggsy smiles softly at him and points at the young girl "this is Daisy, she's my sister"

 "A pleasure to meet you, Daisy" Harry holds out his hand, but Daisy decides not to take it, preferring to eat her cupcake.

 "Yeah, she's had a tough day" Eggsy tells Harry and in the light Harry can see the beginnings of a black eye.

 "You can tell me about it on the way if you'd like?" Harry asks tentively, aware that there is still fragile trust blooming between him and Eggsy, and Harry can tell from the look in Eggsy's eyes that the trust isn't there yet. Eggsy still looks like a deer about to flee, but he's willing to trust.

 "Maybe" Eggsy murmurs "but a deal's a deal Bruv, you tell me about my dad and maybe you'll get my story"

 So Harry takes Eggsy home with him and along the way tells him everything about his dad, unaware that this was a start of a friendship that would become important in the days to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! <3


End file.
